Save me
by Myalass
Summary: Nikki fell in love with a married man that left her pregnant and alone. Can she find help from one of his good friends, the Undertaker? UndertakerOC
1. Happy Birthday

Why was I here

Why was I here? How did I ever let Mira convince me to come here? I should be back at her house trying to find out what I was going to do. My situation? I was nine months pregnant and almost homeless. It all started when I started a part time job for a television network when I was a freshman in college. I met the Curtis Burt the boss and he was everything that I had dreamed of except the part where he was married. I started having an affair with him and got pregnant. When I told him, he said that he couldn't leave his wife for me and then said that the baby couldn't be his. I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth, I loved this man and to accuse me of something so horrible shook me to the core.

When my mom found out it was no better. We never had the best relationship, so when she found out I was pregnant she kicked me out. I started staying with Mira and luckily her parents were nice enough to keep me, but Mira was getting ready to go to school and stay on campus. I know I needed to leave the house, but I didn't have any idea where to go. I tried calling Curtis for help but he just had the secretary send us these wrestling tickets to Smackdown. I'm pregnant and I get front row tickets to Smackdown.

Mira looked down at me and sat down laying her head on my shoulder, "Do you want to go sweetie?" she asked.

"No, you are enjoying yourself. I need to try and have some fun before I have the baby."

"Yea, because we all know when that happens, all the fun is gone." I laughed, "Nikki, you know my mom said that you can stay there until you get a job and then maybe you can work on school later. You can get a scholarship anywhere with your GPA."

"I know, but I can't believe that my mom turned her back on me. Besides, I don't want to be a burden to your mom and dad."

"Yea, well at least you get to see the Undertaker. Do you think he would remember you from the last time he saw you?"

"That was a few pounds lighter." I said raising my eyebrow.

I met the Undertaker a few times; he was a friend of Curtis and visited sometimes. He was always so intimidating but intense. Call me crazy, but I liked it. We talked sometimes when he was waiting for Curtis and he never made me feel bad about what I was doing. Even though everyone in the office tried to make me feel bad, no I realize that they weren't trying to make me feel bad; it was more like they were warning me.

"Well, if he remembers you maybe he can introduce me to a certain big animal." She said pouting her lips and I laughed holding my stomach.

I felt a labor pain and rubbed the spot. They coming more frequently, I thought with a sigh. Yea, I was a statistic, I big fat statistic. I looked up as the lights went out and the bell tolled. Mira helped me up as the eerie purple light filled the arena. This should be great.

Mark stormed into his dressing room, ready to get the hell out of here. He didn't want to be here and he wore all over his face. He was so pissed off he could beat the hell out of someone. His wife had left taking half of everything and still had her damn hand out. She claimed that she didn't know what he did on the road and she didn't trust him. Who knew it was her that couldn't be trusted? That was six months ago and since then everything has been going down hill. The only thing he had going good was his career. That was taking a toll on him, health wise.

He hurried and changed into some jeans and shirt ready to relax in the hotel room and drink into a stupor.

"Mark, man are you alright?" he looked up and saw Glen and Dave come in.

"I'm peachy keen, what the hell you want?" he snapped.

"Wanna explain what happened out there? You could have hurt him with that new submission move." Dave said.

"The fans liked it, that's all that matters right." He said stuffing everything into his bag.

"Are you still harboring over everything with her? It was six months ago; we need to get you past this. I told you what to do."

"Yea go and find a Diva to fuck. Been there and done that, I don't really want to deal with those money hungry groupies. At least the ring rats, I know what they're after." Glen sighed.

"You are going to hurt yourself and need to slow down." Dave said grabbing his arm.

"Thanks mother, now if you two will excuse me." He said jerking his arm away and walking off.

Another stupid idea that Mira caught me in. It's amazing what a flip of her half-blonde/ half black hair and smile can get us. I was standing backstage, waiting or her to come back from the bathroom. I

I rubbed my stomach as I felt another sharp labor pain. I am starting to think I need to lay down somewhere. I looked to the side and saw Mark walking this way with his bag slung over his shoulder. I pulled on my black long pigtail trying to look somewhat presentable but something about how he stalked the hallway showed that this wasn't going to be one of those moments where I needed to impress him.

Once he got within reaching distance, I grabbed his arm. He turned and stared at me as if he was ready to launch at me.

"Hi, Mark," I gulped, "remember me? I worked with Curtis."

"Oh yea Nikki, what are you doing here?"

"Curtis gave me tickets and my best friend and I came."

"That's not all Curtis gave you, huh?" he said looking down.

I laughed uncomfortably, "Yea, it's not that big of deal." I said gritting down on my teeth through another pain.

"Oh if you think so. Look kiddo, I have somewhere else to be." I didn't let go of his arm as the pains were coming more back-to-back.

"Of course, I'm sorry to bother you." I felt this huge pain and I dug my nails into Mark's arm.

I knew that wasn't cool from the way he gave me that in ring look. He was just going have to deal with it, "Kiddo, are you crazy?"

"Sometimes, but I think I'm in pain." He look suddenly changed into concerned.

I started to feel some liquid trickle down my leg as I screamed out, "Oh shit, my water just broke." I exclaimed and fell against Mark.

"Okay kiddo, just hold on there. Did you come with anyone? Where's Curtis?"

"My friend Mira is here. Oh shit it hurts!"

I felt myself being lifted off my feet as Mark took me somewhere. I didn't know where, I was just focusing on the pain and could feel something happening.

"Mark, who's that?" I heard a male voice.

"No time, go see if you can find EMT around here and call the ambulance, she's about to have a baby." Mark said out of breath.

"Alright, just lay her on the couch and I'll be right back." I looked and saw Kane heading to the door as Mark laid me on the couch.

"Dave, I need you to find some girl name Mira. What she look like, kiddo?"

"She's a little shorter than me and she has blonde and black hair." I said trying to breath.

"Shouldn't be hard to find." Dave said heading out the door.

"Alright kiddo, we are going to get you some help. I just need you to breath. What did you get yourself into?"

I felt tears sting my eyes, "It hurts."

"I know, we are going to get you some help just breath and whatever you do, don't push." He said holding on to my hand

"I have to, please I could feel her moving."

"Just stay calm and breath." He said smoothing my hair away.

"I can't wait, I have to push Mark." I said trying to get up on my elbows.

"Damn stubborn girl, I told you not yet." Mark said.

"Nikki." I heard and saw Mira at the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" I said.

She laughed uncomfortably, "Not important, did someone call the ambulance."

"Way ahead of you, she just needs you." Suddenly I saw a bunch of people rushed in.

"About damn time." I said as Mira sat behind me.

"Alright, ma'am just stay calm, what's been going on?" a woman said sitting in front of my legs.

"She's going to have a baby." Mira said confused.

"I see that, but how are you feeling ma'am."  
"Well, I feel pretty shitty since my water broke and I feel this kid coming out any second and no one wants me to push." I cried.

"Don't we need to get her to the hospital?" Mark said.

"There's no time." She said opening my legs, "I could see the crown. Alright ma'am I want you to push."

Mira got behind me and helped me sit up so that I can push. Oh this pain is excruciating. I screamed out clutching on to Mark's hand.

"Good girl, we need a couple more like that." She encouraged.

"Come on kiddo." Mark said and I pushed once more.

"Alright, we have the baby coming, just one more and make it a big one."

"I can't." I said shaking my head.

"It's okay, I'm here sweetie." I heard Mira said.

"Come on now kiddo, you don't have long to go." Mark said slightly annoyed.

No he didn't, "Oh you try squeeze out a baby out of your dick!" I shouted and pushed one more time.

"Good girl." The woman said as I collapsed against Mira.

I closed my eyes as I tried to regain my breathing. I tried to tune everything out I only wanted to hear for one thing. And I heard it; my daughter's cry, then I went to sleep.

When I woke up, I looked around to see that I was in a hospital room. I looked for my baby and saw her next to me in her bed. I then saw Mira sleep curled up in the chair. I pushed myself up still feeling a little weak looking down at her. She was wrapped up in a little pink blanket sleeping. She looked like me with her light brown skin tone and little bits of black hair on top of her head. She was so tiny, I ran my finger down the side of her face and she turned her head to my touch.

"You're up." I turned to the door and saw the nurse come in.

"Yea."

"How are you feeling?" she asked feeling my forehead.

"Just a bit weak."

"Oh that's normal sweetie. You have a couple of huge people waiting for you in the waiting room."

"Huge?"

"Yea, Undertaker, Kane, and Batista you must be one lucky girl to know those men." I can't believe they followed me here, "They are also waiting for a name for your beautiful little girl."

"Kityana, Kityana Devlyn Brown."

"That's pretty. Wanna hold her?"

I was almost scared to, fearing that I was going to hurt her, "I don't know."

"It's okay, just hold her head and the rest will come to you." She said taking her out of the bed.

The nurse placed her gently into my arms and she squirmed. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I can't believe that after all the hell I went through something so beautiful came out of it. I didn't even hear the nurse say anything when she left. I was so engrossed into her. She squirmed a little more and I held her a little closer. She opened her eyes and I saw that she did have Curtis green eyes. I started to cry a mixture of joy and pain.

"Hey baby, I'm you mama. This is going to be hard for me, but I'll get use to it. We don't have anyone to help us. My mom don't want me, your dad doesn't want me or you, so it's just me and you. I swear I will try to do everything to make sure you are happy and healthy. I don't know how but I will." I said and kissed her cheek.

Mark was about to walk in to check on Nikki, when he heard her talking. He doesn't know why he should care but he did. When he saw the little girl squirm about in the EMT's hand, he started to care, didn't want nothing to happen to her. Now to hear what Nikki was going through only confirmed it. He had to do something, didn't he?


	2. The Deal

I was rocking Kityana, when I heard Mira stretch and yawn

I was rocking Kityana, when I heard Mira stretch and yawn. I turned to look at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, sleep good?"

"Did I sleep all through the night?"

"Pretty much."

"Did you sleep?" she asked getting up to stretch.

"A little, I was pretty much watching her all night. Come see her." Mira happily walked over and sat at the edge.

"She's so pretty. Did you decide on the name?"

"Yea, Kityana Devlyn Brown." Mira smiled.

"We can call her Kit for short." I nodded, "You did good. Have my parents called?"

"Yea, they said they would come a little later. I think your dad is going to try and talk to my mom. I told him it was pointless."

"Well we need to call that ass Curtis."

"That's just as pointless, I just have to tough it out on my own."

"You got me." She said reaching the tickle Kit a little.

"I know but you need to go to school and I know how much you care, but I did this."

"You know I'll help no matter what and my parents will to."

"It's not fair to them."

"Well, I'm going to get some eats. You want something?"

"No, I'm good." I said staring down at her.

Mira got out of the room, trying to hold back tears. She hates seeing her best friend in so much pain. That bastard Curtis wouldn't help and that bitch of a mother. I know it would be a lot to ask for my parents to help, especially since they were talking about moving and getting a smaller place for them too. Mira had a plan that when she gets settle in school with a job and get a place, she would have Nikki move in with her.

She was knocked out of her thought when she saw the three huge men in the waiting room. What the hell were they still doing here? She walked over to them and they looked up at her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're waiting to see the baby. She's kind of a WWE baby girl now." Glen joked.

"Well, I'll tell Nikki then ya'll should be able to come in."

"How is kiddo?" Mira wrinkled her forehead and the little name Mark gave her.

"She's okay, I guess."

"You look hungry, why don't I get you something to eat?" Mark offered.

Mira, Glen, and Dave looked between each other. Glen and Dave know that Mark doesn't really offer much. Mark walked away and looked back.

" You coming or not, skunk."

Mira's mouth dropped, "Does he always give out names like that?" she asked Glen and Dave.

"You should hear what he calls Vince." Glen said and Mira shook her head following Mark.

They walked to the cafeteria and she got a plate full of breakfast that he paid for. She was going to head back up to Nikki but Mark insisted that they sit there.

"So, what's going on with her?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember seeing her hang around Curtis. I know that he was sleeping with her, so why isn't he here?"

She sighed, "He just told her that he couldn't leave his family and said there was no way that the baby was his."

Mark blinked, he knew Curtis could be a bastard especially cheating on his wife, but this was low even for him.

"What about family?"

"It's just her and her mom. When she found out that she was pregnant, her mom kicked her out. Why do you care?"

"I know that kid, I talked to her. She's too smart to be going through this alone."

"She's not alone. She's got me."

"Let me guess, you're staying with your parents and you have to go back to school."

"She can stay with my folks till then."

"You really think that's going to work well."

"Well Mark since you have all the answers, what do you think she should do?"

Mark sighed, "I think she should come stay with me." Mira eyes widen and then she started laughing.

"You can't be serious." She looked at him, "Oh my God you are serious. Why would you do something like that?"

"Like I said before, I know and I know she deserves more than this."

"You can't have sex with her." Mira claimed narrowing her eyes.

"I really wasn't going to. Look, it's not like we are going to be around each other a lot. I'm on the road and she's got a brand new baby. She's going to be pretty much there on her own. She can stay there until you get yourself settle and then maybe your own spot. You know it's a good idea and I'm not going to hurt her."

"I'm just confused as to the you offering. She's not going to go for it."

"She will, that's why I want you to get anything of hers from your house and for the baby and bring it here."

"And how exactly am I suppose to do that and convince my parents that she is going with a total stranger."

"You look smart even though you have a skunk on your head. You'll figure something out. Now to make yourself feel comfortable, when I take her up there you are more than welcome to follow along to make sure she's okay."

"You really are serious. That's extremely sweet."

"I don't need you to get all fucking gushy on me. I'm just saving her butt from the fire. You finish eating and I'll tell her."

"Alright. You don't have to worry about stuff for her. I threw a baby shower for her and we got most of everything she needs."

"Good." He got up and headed towards her room, leaving Mira stunned.

I had just finished breast-feeding Kit and put her to sleep. I was actually getting a little hungry. When Mira comes back, I'm going to pick at the food she brings. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and smiled as I saw Dave, Kane, and Mark come in.

"Hey Nikki, how is it going?" Kane said.

"Good, I just got threw feeding her, what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we catch glimpse of the WWE baby girl before heading out." Dave said as I started to laugh.

I looked to see Mark leaning against the wall just staring into space. He was being so cold, I wonder why.

"Oh, I'm Glen." Kane said holding out his hand and I shook it, "I think I'm the only one that need introduction since you know Mark and Dave actually goes by his name."

"Wow, she a pretty little girl." Dave said, "Did you call her father?"

"Um…he's…" I said looking down at my hands.

"He's busy." Mark said finishing my sentence.

"Okay, what's her name?"

"Kityana Devlyn, we're calling her Kit for short."

"Mind if I pick her up?" Glen asked.

"Okay, but please be careful and hold her head."

"Nikki, I have one of these back home." He said smiling and I sat back. Well that'll shut me up.

"Hey don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Mark said.

They were gushing at Kit so that they didn't hear him, "Hey, you blubbers, wanna step out for a little bit?" Mark said pulling his bandana down a little.

"I guess we're not wanted. All right, Nikki, we have to go anyway. You take care of her okay." Glen said.

"I'll try." I smiled as they both leaned down and hugged me.

"See you later." Dave said, as they both left leaving Mark and me alone with Kit.

He didn't say anything for a long time. I know why he was a little upset with me. He did slightly warn me to get out of this situation with Curtis.

"Oh Kiddo, what you do to yourself?" Mark said pushing from the wall.

"It wasn't like it was intentionally."

"I told you to stop."

"But I loved him." Mark scoffed turning his back to me.

"What are you going to do now? You had school and everything lined up for yourself. Now, what?"

"I don't know Mark, okay. Don't you think I'm stressing about that already?"

He sighed as he walked over to Kit's bed. Why did he care? We talked for a long time when he was in town and I did consider him slightly a friend, but I didn't need this.

"I know you are stressing over it, that's why you are coming to stay with me?"

I laughed, "Mark you are insane. I am not bringing my child over to your house, I mean we just got good acquainted."

"The way I see it, you little stubborn girl, is that you don't have much options. Don't think it's a free ride. You are going to take care of Kit, you are going to school, and when you're ready you are going to get a job. I'm just providing a roof."

"But I'm living with you, that's not natural."

"Your little friend Mira wants to get an apartment when she gets to school. Since I'm pretty sure you are both going to the same school, she'll see you everyday."

"Is this because you feel bad because of what you're friend done to me?"

He picked Kit up and I watched him carefully, "I'm doing this for her. She needs help and so do you. I'm trying to be nice but between playing 20 questions with you and your friend, I'm starting to get a little pissed off." I rolled my eyes.

"Just until Mira gets settle, but I have a newborn. I can't go to class, yet."

"That's what online classes are for. You told me you were going to UT Austin and I know they have online classes. That's what you will be doing." He looked down at Kit.

He was silent as he held her. I can't believe how Mark was acting not to mention what I was hearing. Then I couldn't believe that I was actually considering it. He did have a good point. I know Mark would never hurt Kit or me.

"You did good, Kiddo. Just let me help you and Kit here." I looked down, running my fingers through my hair.

"Okay." I sighed.


	3. Ride Home

I was just getting Kit all ready when Mira came in

I was just getting Kit all ready when Mira came in. I still wasn't too happy about this whole arrangement, but like Mark said I didn't have much of a choice. Mira's parents took the news pretty well. We just explained that he was a friend of the family and that he was a good person. It was funny to see Mira's dad try to intimidate Mark. Mark just nodded and said that he understood. Mira's mom did tell me to still try and call mom.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yea, I think so. You get my stuff from your house."

"Yea, Mark had people send it to his house and other stuff is in the truck."

"The truck? We are driving?"

"Yea, it's just to Austin. It shouldn't take but maybe four or five hours." I turned back to Kit when I felt her move suddenly.

I ran my hand down her face and she settled down again. I was just so in love by my baby. She would open her eyes briefly and every time I was there to look at her. I was definitely doing all this for her and would do it over again.

"Hey, little niece, are you ready to go?" Mira said to Kit, "Want me to take anything down?"

"Yea, I just have that bag. Is Mark coming up?"

"I think so; he was on the phone when my folks dropped me off."

"What did you tell your parents to make sure that you stay during summer?"

"Well, I'm going to visit the campus and to help you set up."

"And probably to watch Mark."

"Well, I didn't add that but that was definitely one of things my dad told me to do."

"It's fine, I don't think he will really do anything to me."

The door opened and I saw my Nurse Julie, my favorite one comes in. She was always smiling and willing to help me with anything these past couple of days. She did give me her number just to make sure that I was okay.

"Hey, are we ready to go? We have someone very impatient waiting downstairs." She must mean Mark.

"Yea, I think so. I just need to do something right quick." I said.

"Alright, I'll wait outside." Mira said.

"Yea, just call me back because we have to make you feel special and carry you out in this wheelchair." Julie said and I laughed.

They both left and I laid Kit in her seat. I went and sat on the bed reaching for the phone. I guess I should go ahead and start this now.

I picked up the phone and heard it just ring and ring. I looked at the clock. I know she's there, she just got off of work maybe an hour. I heard my voice on the answering machine for whoever calling to leave a message and I sighed to myself.

"Hi mom, it's me Nikki. I had the baby; her name is Kityana Devlyn Brown. She's beautiful and looks like me just with green eyes. She's so cute, she turns towards my hand when she feels me touch her and she's pretty small but long." I smiled and then sighed to myself, "Mom, I'm sorry about how all this turned out but I'm sorry. I love her and I'm going to be a good mother and still try my best to do what I need to do for school. I'm angry at myself for being so naïve, but there's nothing I can do, she's here now. I just wish you wouldn't take it out on Kit, she needs her grandmother. I'm staying with a friend just in case you decide to call because I know you are there. The number…" at that moment the answering machine clicked off.

I wonder if that was the machine or her. I just shook my head and hung up the phone. I couldn't understand how she could still be so mad at me. I grabbed my jacket along with Kit's seat and opened the door.

"Oh, there you are. You ready?" Julie said.

"Yea, I think so."

When we got downstairs, I saw a huge black truck pull up close. Mark got out and went to the other door opening the back.

"What's wrong with you now?" he asked.

"It's called courtesy; they take the woman and roll them out to the car."

"Oh, last chance of spoiling yourself?" Mark said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Alright, you take care of that baby and give me a call for so me updates." Julie said.

"Okay, thanks so much for your help." I made sure to securely lock Kit into the back and slid inside.

Mira was in the front seat, looking back at me. I was so happy that she was coming along with. Mark and I never had problems talking but this was a new Mark. He was a lot colder and a little mean. He didn't remind me of the guy who use to call me Kiddo and it didn't sound like so harsh.

"Has he talked to you?" I whispered to Mira.

"Not much just a couple of grunts that I considered where yes." I smiled.

I sat back as soon as Mark came in the truck, "Alright, you have her strapped in?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I do know how to work this thing."

"I wasn't trying to get an attitude I just wanted to make sure the kid was strapped in for the ride, all right Kiddo."

"I wasn't getting an attitude, I was just telling you."

"Can we please go? I'm pretty sure there is an ambulance coming here soon." Mira said rubbing her temples.

I sighed and Mark started driving. I was rummaging through my bag for a book to read, while keeping an eye on Kit. I swear she's going to be like me and sleep through anything. I was reading my book but looking at Mark driving too. He was so tense, I especially noticed it the way he held the steering wheel. He didn't say anything to us just kept himself straight face. I wonder what happened to him. I remember he use to tell me about his wife and I couldn't help but think that she was a lucky woman to have a man like him. Wife? Wait a minute, he's inviting us to stay at his place, he's angry and tense and I don't see any ring. Oh no, that's why he's different.

If I know him, I know he wouldn't want to talk about it with Mira here, so I'll wait till we get some private time.

"The guys said to send some pictures when you get settle." Mark said.

"Will Dave visit you anytime soon?" Mira smiled and I kicked the back of her chair.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for him." Mark said.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said.

"It is not. I was just wondering if there was going to be any strange men around my niece then I need to get prepared for that."

"Mainly if their name is Dave." I added.

"Hush mother." She said.

"He does come by sometimes to play poker, so you may see him." Mark said.

Mira just sat back and I could feel the smile on her face, "And if you were smiling any wider I swear your face will crack off." Mark added and we started laughing.

"Shut up, I was just smiling because I'm happy about what's going on."

"Well, no more men for me thank you. I think I had my share." I said.

"Are you sure? You are way too pretty and way too young to give up all together." Mira said.

"I have a couple of things working against me when it comes to men now. One, I don't really trust any guy now with everything that happened between me and Curtis and two I'm a single mother. That's a very low probability in the dating pool for me."

"You shouldn't give up so easily. I know how you are, we all have needs."

"Well, my needs got me a baby."

"Have you tried to call Curtis, recently?" Mark asked.

"I did when I was in the hospital and his wife told me that he wasn't available and that she thought he fired me."

"That's Janet being Janet. Always in denial about what he does."

"He's cheated on her before?"

"Of course, long time ago. They did the whole counseling thing and then you came around. I remember she told me about the working late training the new person, I think that was the first day I met you." Mark said.

"What you must have thought of me?"

"I didn't think anything bad, especially after we started talking, but I noticed you were stubborn. I told you stop and you kept going back."

"I tried to stay away. I remember I told him that you told me that I should think about stopping. He told me that you were jealous and that you wanted me."

I saw Mark's eyes narrow in the rearview mirror, "Classic for him to think that. If I wanted you I could have stolen you and fucked you back when we were talking."

"How blunt is he?" Mira said.

"I didn't. I was involved back then."

"Was that the only reason you didn't do it?" I kicked Mira's seat hard.

"Yea, that was."

"So, are you saying since you are not involved you do want her?"

"I'm hungry!" I shouted, "I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure it's time for me to feed Kit, so can we pull into a restaurant or something."

"Sure." Mark said looking back at me through the rearview.

I reached over and pinched Mira side. She responded rubbing that spot and pouting at me. I didn't really want to know the answer to that question. I had to fight with my own desires when Mark was around me in the beginning. I really didn't want to get involved with anyone right now; no matter how much I wanted Mark back then. I sighed to myself setting back in my seat and looked down at Kit looking up at me. I smiled down and looked up to the rearview mirror and was met with another pair of green eyes. Was Mark watching me?


	4. Get Over it

We finally got to Mark's place late that night

We finally got to Mark's place late that night. It was huge, I could easily get use to a place like this. Kit was soundly sleeping as I looked down at her. Mira was too, so I shook her a little.

"Right there baby" she moaned and I shook her harder, "What?"

"We are here girl." I said laughing.

"Oh, I was dreaming about," she looked at Mark still sitting there, "not important." She said and I knew that she was dreaming of Dave,

"Come on skunk." Mark said and we got out.

"What the hell is up with the names?" Mira whispered to me.

"It's something that he does, he called me kiddo every since he met me." I said carefully taking Kit's car seat out of the car.

"I should have driven my car up here. I'm going to need it."

"You have plenty of time for that."

"You just want me to help you out with the baby." I laughed as we followed Mark inside.

Mark was being quiet every since we left the diner where we stopped for a quick bite. I was busy studying him and reading my book. What is wrong with me? I just had another man's child and I'm lusting after someone else. I would just push all those thoughts out of my head and forget about Mark. Besides, from the way he was acting earlier he sounds like he's damaged goods.

The house was decorated simple but in a slightly country style like Mark. It fit him but I could tell that the furniture was brand new. It must have been one of those things that happened with his ex-wife.

"You girls get the two rooms upstairs on the left. My room is down the hall. I went ahead and got most of your things setup in your room."

"Are there any rules we need to follow?" Mira asked.

"Yea, don't bug me."

"That won't be hard." Mira said as she walked upstairs.

I followed Mark into the kitchen and sat Kit's seat on the table, "Hey Mark, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You really didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't."

"Yea and thanks again for letting Mira stay too."

"Is there anything else you need to say, I have to get upstairs."

I blinked feeling myself becoming a little irritated, "Look, I don't know what you are going through but I'll be damn if you take it out on me, especially since you pretty invited me to your house. I have enough trouble downing myself, I don't need any help."

"So, you want me to apologize for having an opinion? You must be out of your mind." He said grabbing a glass.

"No, I want you to treat my friend and I with a little respect. That's not hard to do and then we would leave you alone." He huffed a big puff of air, "May I make a suggestion that you get over whatever you are going through or get laid?" he looked up at me and I took Kit out of her seat and left the kitchen.

Wow, I didn't just say that to him. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I was tired of him being so hard. That's not the man I remember, the man that I constantly compared to Curtis. Well after what Curtis did to me, I think Mark won the battle. It must be pretty hard whatever he was going through, but hey I'm dealing with being abandoned by my baby's father and my mother, I think I'm not wrong in asking Mark not to bring it up to my face that yes I fucked up.

I went to one room Mark directed us to and saw the crib and everything setup in there. Well, looks like someone has been busy, unless he had someone else do it for him. I laid Kit in the crib and placed the blanket over her. Please, let me have a baby that can sleep through the night.

I was about to start unpacking when I heard my door open and saw Mira, "Well, I called the folks and they said hello." She said plopping on the bed.

"Oh, that's cool. Are they still a little unsure about this choice?"

"Well, once I explained who Mark was, I think they were okay with it, you know my little lie."

"Well, that's good. What about your car?"

"Well, my mom said that she was going to sell it to a dealer and wire me the money to get a new one or I can see if Mark would be nice enough to let me ride that Hummer in the garage." I narrowed my eyes at her, "Yea, that's what I thought, that's why I told her to go ahead and sell it."

"Well, that's good. I'm going to be stuck here for awhile so I'm okay without transportation, besides I have you."

"I'm still thinking about if I'm going to stay on campus or stay here. It will be extra money I can save for a new place."

"I don't want to take away the experience. You should definitely stay on campus and meet some nice guy."

"Please, you know that since I'm closer to Mark, I'm going to try and stalk Dave." I started laughing, hanging up some of my clothes.

"I talked to Mark about his attitude. I told him to either deal with it or get laid."

"No you didn't. What he said?"

"I didn't stay long enough for him to say anything. Besides, I figured I better leave before he thinks about choke slamming me."

"Well, we have summer so we don't have to worry about school, we could sit around and spoil our little Kit."

"I thought you would be looking for a job."

"Oh yea, thanks little spoil sport. I had my bikini ready to relax by that pool."

"You could still do that, just before going to work. Believe me, you know if I didn't have to be here for Kit, I would be doing the same thing. With everything going on, I don't really have time to do most of that stuff." I said staring into space.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, just thinking."

"Are you thinking about Curtis?"

I scoffed and sat on the bed, "I am, I keep thinking of all the time I had an out of this relationship. Before it got this far and I didn't take them. I was so convinced that everything between us was going to be good."

"Love is a bitch."

"But this was different. You know I don't open myself up like that. It's easy for me to get what I want and get out before feelings get involved and usually that was okay with the guy. Then Curtis came along and he actually wanted me. Even though I knew he was married and I told him no, he kept showing me everything that I liked and always told me how beautiful I was. Damn, was I really that desperate?"

"I don't think you was desperate. I think you know how to play the game, he knew how to play it better. It happens to the best of us."

"No, not to me. I've always been so careful. I mean I know I have a beautiful baby girl out of everything but look at what I lost: a man that claimed that he love me forever and my very own mother." I felt my eyes start to water and I got up turn away.

"Can I suggest that you take the advice that you just gave to Mark? Not the get laid part, but the get over it thing. I know it's not supposed to happen like this, but it happened, we will pull through it. If I know you, I know you are strong enough to." I smiled and turned toward her, "Now, how about tomorrow, I give you a little makeover and put some streaks in your hair?"

"No, my hair just really got back to normal from the last time you did that."

"Hey, you were suppose to tell me about that perm. I could put some white streaks in your hair and then Mark can call you a skunk."

"Oh great, skunk or kiddo." I laughed.

"Well, you think about it. I think I'm going to bed and get back to that dream."

"My child and I are sleeping right next to you, I don't need to hear you moaning."

"You are not funny." She said shutting the door.

Well, I guess I better get ready for bed too. I went into the bathroom and started to undress catching a glimpse of my tattoo I got just a week before I found out I was pregnant on my back. I still catch myself admiring it because I couldn't believe how huge it was. It was a half dragon and the other half was a panther, almost in a ying yang pattern. I remember Curtis was a little shocked by it and any guy that saw it would go crazy about it. Not bad for my first one, I wanted to ask Mark his opinion on it before, but then everything went downhill. I put on my tank top and lounge pants.

I looked down in the crib and started to take off the little hat and full suit that she had on. Well, I think I'm going to devote myself to taking care of her the way I'm suppose to and not worry about falling in love again.

The next morning, I dragged myself downstairs to find coffee somewhere, anywhere. Who knew babies had powerful lungs, at least mine did. She woke me up at least 3 times last night for a feeding. After the last one, which was around six in the morning, I just gave up. I figured I could fix breakfast or something.

I went to the kitchen and searched around for everything. I need to get a feel for some of the stuff around here. I am planning to do a lot of cooking around here. That's what I wanted to do for school is become a chef. I like the way Mark's kitchen looked, but everything seemed to be spread out everywhere. The pots were brand new and so were the plates, it was obvious no one has cooked in this house. Well, I could definitely see a problem in the marriage if there was no home cooked meal. That's when I heard this rapid thumping sound. I know Mark's house isn't that old, it shouldn't be making noise. Oh, well as long as it's not my baby. I looked in the refrigerator and it was almost bare except for some beer, milk, and a few things here and there. There was barely enough to fix a decent breakfast. Okay, Mark has to go grocery shopping before he leaves me.

I started to hear that thumping sound again, a little faster. What the hell? From what I could tell it was coming from behind a door. I thought it was a door leading to the backyard, so I opened it. It was another room, looked like a workout room. There were a couple of weights and a treadmill, but my body wasn't ready for what else I saw. There was Mark standing there, punching a punching bag, with no shirt on. Those tattoo adored his body as I watch sweat rolling down his chest. He was so brutal and quick with his punches. Damn, he looked just as good as I figured. I bit my bottom lip as the muscles in his arm flexed with every strike against the bag. Okay, I was beginning to feel like a stupid little fan, turn around and stop lusting. Nikki, anytime now, you can turn away. But I didn't want to, no matter how much sense my brain made. There was always something about Mark that just made me stop and stare, I couldn't explain it but it was there.

"What are we watching?" I heard next to me and let out a scream.

Mira looked at me strangely and I heard Mark stop. Shit, I pushed her back into the kitchen and closed the door.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"If Mark ask, we have been in here drinking coffee." I said handing her a coffee mug and grabbed one myself. I sat at the table and Mira followed still confused.

Soon as we sat down, Mark came in wearing a black tank top, thank goodness he covered up. I don't think I could have handled it if he didn't.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"We are fine, we just been drinking coffee." I said with a smile.

"Yes, just drinking coffee." Mira said flatly.

"Really?" I nodded, "And the coffeemaker is still full?"

"We brewed another batch." I said.

He walked over to me and picked up my coffee mug, "Did you decide to get another mug?"

"I cleaned it out." I stammered, "You know I have a thing about drinking out the same cup twice." He nodded.

"Mira?"

"We have been in here drinking coffee."

"You girls are horrible liars." He said and leaned down closer to me face to face, "Want to tell me what you were watching, kiddo?"


	5. You do for me

Has it gotten hot in here or was it just me

Has it gotten hot in here or was it just me? I couldn't believe how close Mark was questioning me. Um, I need to keep my cool what do I say.

"Well, I was watching…"

"Grocery store. Didn't you say we need to go to the grocery store?" I heard Mina said and looked over to her.

"Yes, that's what I was saying I was looking for the rest of the food when Mina was scared me. I mean how else would I know the things you have in the refrigerator couldn't feed a single person."

"Really?" he said still close to me and I nodded, "Well, I never really had to do much grocery shopping." He said finally pulling away from me and I took a big sigh of relief.

"Well, that's just too bad because we have a little cook here that needs food." Mina replied, "Besides, I have to pick up a few things for me to do her hair so I can go there myself." Mina smiled.

"That's sweet skunk, but you don't need to walk, I'll drive you." Mark replied and I couldn't help the laugh that slipped out.

"No, I mean I can drive myself and wouldn't have to bother you."

"What's in that coffee ya'll are drinking? Just tell me what you need and I'll get it. I know Kiddo can't go she has a kid to look after."

"More than likely she'll sleep through most of the afternoon, I can afford to go." I said.

"Well, no chance. Just make a list of what you need." Mark said going to a drawer and getting a pen and paper.

"Okay, we need ground beef, chicken, hair dye, bleach, and tampons." I said naming things and Mark just stopped writing and grabbed his keys.

"Take the white smaller truck and nothing else, I'll give you the money for everything." I took them from him and winked at Mina.

"Thank you. I guess I'll start on breakfast." I said getting up.

"I'm going to go ahead and get ready." Mina said going upstairs, "I'll go up and check on Kit."

"Okay Mark, when I go to the store, I'll make sure to feed her just before I leave and put her to sleep, that way she shouldn't give you much problems." I said taking out things for cooking.

I started to lay some bacon on a pan and put it in the over, "I'm glad you have enough pots and pans though, I just wish I could fix a proper breakfast, but I guess bacon and eggs with toast would have to do." I rambled and I turned to go back to the refrigerator and I walked right into Mark's arms.

I rested my hands on his biceps as I felt his arms circle around my waist. I swallowed hard as he stared at me with those green orbs. Oh man, this was intense and I was loving it even though I know I shouldn't be.

"Um, sorry." I said smiling.

"No problem, it's just I'm amazed. It's been so long since I had a good home cooked meal."

"Well, you know the least I can do. It's good to see you in a better mood."

"Well, you gave me a couple of options: get over it or get laid." He said looking down at me.

"Yea, I did say that didn't I? Well, I like it when you take my adv…" His lips pressing a hard, quick kiss to mine cut me off of my thought. I moaned out as his tongue pushed into my shocked mouth.

Is this real? Was he really kissing me? Did Mark loose his mind in his sleep? Did I lose mine when I started kissing him back? He pulled away and my mouth was still open from the shock.

"Ok, I think I should go and finish breakfast."

"I think you should."

"Yea." I quickly pulled away from him and returned back to breakfast, "Um, what was that Mark?"

"What?" oh great he plays dumb.

"That kiss."

"Just that a kiss. It meant nothing." Oh don't I feel special. I shook my head and returned back to cooking.

Whatever, I didn't have time to overanalyze everything. I had that problem with Curtis.

"Well, Mr. kiss and mean nothing, could you go take a shower before breakfast? You stink." I said.

"Are you serious?" he said looking at me over his newspaper.

"No, I'm not, I meant take a shower now before breakfast." I said with a smile, "and how would you like your eggs?"

He slammed down the paper and I heard him mumble something. I couldn't make out what it was.

"I take it you like scramble, right?!" I said and he continued upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. How dare he? No one told him to kiss me; although, Mark didn't seem like the type of guy that asked your permission. Still this was still so off limits to him. Not only because I didn't want it but I just had his friend's baby. Yea this is exactly what I needed.

Mina came downstairs as I just finished fixing her eggs, "You want me to finish while you take a shower?"

"You can't cook, you told me yourself."

"I can watch. Besides you are done with the eggs, how hard can it be to put bacon and toast on a plate."

"Alright, just let the bacon be in the over for another five minutes." I said handing her, her plate.

"I'll make sure to guard it with my life." She said sarcastically as I head upstairs.

I checked on a sleeping Kit after my shower. Ain't that something, she keeps me up all night and now she plays sleeping beauty. I put on some jeans and a black tank top. Damn, did I just get fat? My boobs are still huge; I need to get me some more bras. Well I still have a little bit of money in my account that I can use, no sense in Mark paying for everything.

After breakfast, I grabbed Kit's rocker and had Mina set it up as I got her. I put her inside as I saw Mark coming downstairs.

"Okay Mark, now she has already been fed, so she is going to sleep pretty well. All you need to do is watch her. She has a fresh diaper but you may want to check back with her, we shouldn't be long that long."

"I got it. I've taken care of a baby before."

"Alright, well we will be back soon." I said laying her down.

"Come on mommy." Mina said.

"Remember the white smaller truck."

"We got it." She said and I looked at Kit on more time.

"Alright, see you later." I said as we went into the garage.

"She will be fine." Mina whispered to me.

Okay, she will be fine. Mark won't let anything happen to her, but wait, what if something happens and in retrospect, how well do I know Mark. I stopped just before I got to the car.

"I think Mark should go with you." I said.

"Oh come on, I have to endure him calling me skunk the whole way there."

"I know but Kit is so young."

"Yea and you are the only one who knows the kitchen stuff."

"I'll make a list for you just follow it exactly."

"And the bras?"

"I'll write that too, I just can't leave her yet." I turned to walk back and saw Mark sitting at his desk.

"I don't think you two would get back so quickly."

"Yea, new plan, you go with Mina."

"What?"

"She can go inside and pick up everything while you hide out in the truck, she'll be fine."

"You can't trust me for one hour." He said sitting back in his chair.

"Not you, just everything else. Look, I'll make a list and give it ya'll."

Mark sighed but got up, "Alright skunk, let's go."

"Oh you owe me for this." Mina said turning around.

I wrote everything down and handed the list to Mark. He looked it over and I saw his eyebrows drew together.

"40DD? You want me to get a bra?" Mark said.

"That's why I got Mina with you. She knows everything."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this but if I do this, I want you to cook a little something for my poker game."

"Are you kidding, like what?"

"Normal stuff, some wings and nachos. Not too hard for a cook like you." He smirked putting on his sunglass.

I crossed my arms in front of me, "You may want to stop that, it pushes them up further." He said and I immediately dropped my hands.

Is he kidding me? I can't believe he said that. I watched as he walked over to his car and got in. He's so brash, I mean I knew that when I first met him, but I guess I didn't really expect it that much or extra coming from him. He's not at all what I need, another man, just like I need another baby. So, why can't I stop staring at him?


	6. Full House

Full House

"So how do you like it?" Mina asked me as I looked at my newly white streaked hair.

It was definitely something that you had to get use to. It was a little drastic too, but I could deal with it. I ran my fingers through my hair my shorter cut her hair. I had Mira cut my hair just till my shoulder. I liked the cut a lot, but the streaked white was very different.

"This is pretty cute, although I have the smell of bleach in my nose."

"Well, we had to leave it in there for awhile. Your hair is hard to lighten especially lightening up to that color." Can't argue with that.

"Well, thanks a lot. Let me go ahead and feed Kit so I can finish up everything for Mark's poker thing or whatever."

"Oh yea, I have to get ready to. Find something sexy for Batista."

"Be careful, you keep on you going to end up with one of these." I said pointing to Kit.

"Oh no, you play mommy much better than I do. Besides, I just want some good decent fun."

"If you get your hands on Batista, there will be nothing decent about what ya'll do." I said as we both laughed.

After feeding Kit and putting her down for another nap, I went downstairs to check on the wings in the oven and fix the dip. Mark didn't ask for much, just standard hot wings and nachos. Typical men, going to eat, play poker, and talk about women. No thank you, the only reason I will stick around is to see what happens between Mira and Dave. I wonder who else was going to show, I mean no doubt Dave and probably Glen, but who was the fourth?

I heard the doorbell as I set out everything on the table. Well, might as well go up and check on Mira. I'm sure she would love to hear that Dave is here. Besides, don't want her to wear anything that would show up everything. I sat on my bed thinking about Curtis a little. I wonder if he's even worried about me, even a little. Knowing him, he's probably bought his wife a new car just to make her feel better. Mark would never do that to anyone. I couldn't help but think about when Mark and me first met. I was shocked to see him, especially to know that he was in those tight pants. It outlines the bulge quite nicely. That was the day after Curtis and I started having sex with each other. While Mark waited for Curtis to come our of his phone meeting, we had sat there and talked and I made him autograph my notebook. The weirdest thing was when Mark would touch me; it was like my skin burned there. I never felt that way with Curtis, but  
Mark was married, happily at the time. Besides, I was already in a screwed situation with Curtis.

I saw Mira come in wearing a short red dress with a low neckline. Now she really has lost her mind. How the hell anyone is going to believe that you are chilling around the house in that.

"Could you be more obvious?" I said.

"What? I happen to like this dress."

"Yea but come on who's going to actually believe that you are sitting around the house in that."

"You know I use to wear this around this house sometimes."

"Yea, but that was usually just before we go somewhere."

"Oh come. Let me dab on some cologne and then we can go downstairs, you think you can handle leaving Kit up here?" she said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny we are just going downstairs. Besides, I have a baby monitor just in case she needs anything. I wouldn't want to miss this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just curious to see if your little flirting games work on someone like Dave."

"Anyway, let's go. Are you going to change?"

"What for? It's just Mark and his friends."

"You may find Kit a new daddy."

"Please, I am not interested in any men right now." I said following her downstairs pulling down my tank top.

There was the guy sitting at the table Mark had setup, talking and laughing. There was some cigar smoke in the air and food on the table along with cards and the poker chips. They were a loud group, I thought as I heard Glen bellow in laughter. I didn't see the fourth guy's face, he had his back to us, but he looks familiar. I followed Mira as we walked closer.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she said drawing attention to us.

The fourth guy was John Cena, well that's someone I really wouldn't picture to hang out with this group. He turned around and smiled at Mira and me.

"What are you ladies doing down here?" Mark asked looking up at us like we should be hiding upstairs.

"Well, we heard the commotion coming from down here and decided to see what's going on. See if we can help in any way." Mira said with a smile and I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't women bring bad luck to poker games?" Glen joked.

"I tend to think so." Mark added.

"Even though a woman provided the snack for the night?" I said looking at Mark and he shook his head.

"You have to watch the mouth of that one." He said.

"Nah, I don't see no problem letting them sit around, might bring me some good luck." John said looking over at us.

"Well, you need a whole bunch of women here to bring you luck in this game, younglin'." Mark said.

"Dave, I didn't know you would be here." Mira said pulling her chair close to Dave and I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a stool and put it between Glen and John.

"So, how is the baby?" Glen asked.

"She's fine. She's sleeping away upstairs. I'm thinking about waking her up so she won't keep me up all night."

"So, how do you like staying here with Mark?" Dave asked.

"It's interesting, at least he will get a good meal."

"So, you cooked tonight?" John asked.

"Yep."

"Well this is real good. I know I've been missing a home cooking meal, maybe you can cook for me sometimes."

"Um...anytime you come over here you can get a meal." I turned away slightly and saw Mark looking at John through slit eyes.

"Come on Cena get focused." Mark said.

"I'm focused, I just have beauty blocking me."

"Did you honesty just used a line on me." I said slightly shocked and he laughed.

"What's your name?" he asked putting down a card.

"Nikki."

"And you just had a baby. I remember hearing about you in the back since you."

"Great, I'm popular."

John laid down his cards as everyone else did, "Must be because I just won my first hand." John Cena scooping up the chips.

"Ain't this a bitch." Glen said, "Sit closer to me." Glen said and I shook my head.

I looked over at Mira and saw her sitting close to Dave, do that little the giggle thing. Dave looked interest but didn't look like her was going to bite. Oh he's one of those types, figures.

John kept talking and flirting with me and I just answered his questions. I wasn't really wasn't egging him on. He is a strong pusher isn't he? I could tell Mark was getting a little agitated with John because he had to keep reminding him to play. Honestly, with these corny lines and him pushing so hard, it was slightly annoying me.

"So, is there anyway I can give you a call?"

"Um, John right? Listen, you are sweet and all but I have bleach smell in my nose, I'm staying wit a man I really don't know, my breast hurt from a little person sucking on them, and I not to long ago pushed a 6 pound person out of my body, I really don't want to talk to another guy right now. Mira, could you help me in the kitchen?" I said getting up.

I went to the kitchen, listening to the other guys laughing at John. I didn't mean to embarrass him, but I didn't want to be involved with anyone right now.

"What did you call me back for? I was just going to get Dave's number."

"Mira, this isn't working."

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't like pushy girls. He likes to chase."

"How can you tell?"

"Just his body languge and I mean look at him. A man that big and that famous wouldn't want someone pushing up on them,it defeats the purpose."

"Come on." She said.

"You don't believe me, give it a second." I said standing by the counter.

Soon as I said that, John came in with a that goofy little boy smile, "Hey Nikki, I'm sorry about what happen in there. I didn't mean to disrespect you. I just thought how beautiful you are and wanted to get to know you a little better."

"Really?"

"Yea, but maybe I pushed too hard. Look, I can give you my number and you can decide if you want to call me."

"Oh, so you are leaving it in my hands, huh?"

"Just whenever you decide you want to call me." He said taking out his card and handing it to me.

"I really don't want to get involved with anyone, but I could always use a friend." As soon as I said that, the door swung open and Mark came in with narrowed eyes.

"Well you stop acting like a little puppy dog and come play."

"Not till she take my number."

"Oh fine." I said taking the card.

"Alright, talk to you later Nikki." He said and walked back out to the living room.

Mark looked over at me when he left, "What? I didn't do anything." He shook his head and left.

"See, I told you." I said to Mira, "Not you try that and in fact sit where I was sitting."

"Okay, I'll try that."

After the game, it was nice to see a turn in Dave interest into Mira. She completely ignored him and he tried to include her into the conversation. I didn't get a chance to see everyone off. I went upstairs to check on Kit. I heard some of the guys shouting out their good byes.

Mark shook his head as Dave had Mira walk him to his car. Yea, like it was as hard as she made it out to be.

"Hey man, could you tell Nikki I said goodbye?" John said.

"Yea, I'll think about it. Goodbye Cena."

"Hey Mark, what's up with you? I thought you said that nothing was between you and her."

"According to everyone, I am forever in this mood and there is nothing between us." John shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

Glen was the last to leave and shrugged on his coat, "So, everything has been good here with three women in your house?" Glen asked.

"Peachy." Mark said as Glen walked closer to the door.

"So, how does it feel to have the girl under your roof that you have been fantasizing about?"


	7. Coming Together

Coming Together

"I'm starting to regret I told you that." Mark said as he went back into the house.

"Well from what you told me it wasn't all that innocent." Glen said helping to pick up some of the plates.

"There's nothing more to it. She was Curtis's at the time."

"Well, she's not his anymore."

"I know that but that doesn't change anything. I told you before I'm not going down that whole relationship road."

"You need a good woman in your life. Sometimes what you search for is right under your roof."

"How very insightful." Mark said sarcastically, "Don't you have a home to go to?"

"I know that tone, so I'm leaving. I'm telling Nikki seems like a beautiful, smart girl, if you don't see that, Cena will."

"Goodnight." Mark said as Glen left.

What did he know? Mark is not going through that road again, ever. I mean he would be lying if he said he was never attracted to Nikki. He was from the first time he laid eyes on her back in Curtis office. She was sitting at the desk wearing a pin stripe black skirt and white top with the top two buttons undone giving him a peak of her cleavage. His eyes shifted to her face where she had a pen sitting on her delectable bottom lip as she was reading through the paperwork. She was irresistible, but then he found out about her and Curtis and Mark was happy with his wife.

He went upstairs to his room and stopped in front of her door. He couldn't stop the twinge of jealousy he felt when he saw John flirting with her. At one point he felt like slapping Cena upside his head and telling him to get the fuck out. That would only make things more uncomfortable for Nikki. It was just a lust thing and it was temporary, nothing more.

He was about to walk off, when the door swung open and she ran into him, "Hey." She said with a smile.

"I just finished cleaning up and everyone is gone."

"Oh, I was heading down to check and see if Mira made it in. I'm trying to teach her the whole be subtle thing."

"It's partially working, when I looked outside, she was still talking to him by the car."

"As long as she comes back in." Mark was about to walk off when he felt her hand on his arm, "Mark, are you okay?"

"Yea, what are you talking about?" he said feeling a little uneasy with her touching him.

"I mean you seem kind of distracted at the game, then it was the way you treated me and John."

"I told you this is a normal thing for me."

"No it's not. You were so nice to me when we first meet and now you turned into this ogre. I don't like this; I want the Mark that made me laugh every time he came to visit. The Mark that made me feel comfortable even though he knew what I was doing." She stepped in front of him and placed both hands on his forearms, "You know, when I saw you I couldn't get you off my mind." Her hands moved up and she looked up into his eyes as they glazed, "I wanted you. I want you." She said reaching for the back of his head and bringing it down to kiss her.

Mark then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up against him. She poured her passion into kissing him, as she grabbed a hold of his head. He knew she would be a little hellcat. He pushed her up against the wall when he heard Kit crying and it was loud and close.

I sat up suddenly feeling my body drenched. It was a dream, no wait Kit is really crying. I hurried out of bed to the crib to sooth my baby. She was failing around as I picked her up.

"It's okay honey, I'm here." I soothed as I ran my hand down her face.

I'm a little hot and bothered but I'm here. I couldn't believe the dream I had about Mark. I thought I was a little over that but apparently, I'm not. It felt so real and that was the weird thing. It was like I could feel his hands around my waist and feel his lips; my body was still tingling. Oh for heaven sakes girl it wasn't even real.

A month went by so quickly I didn't even suspect it. Usually time flies when you are having fun, I'm not sure it was the same for raising a child. Kit was starting to look more and more like me, even though she has Curtis' eyes. Well I couldn't get everything. I helped around the house, cleaning and cooking, which Mark tried to insist that I really didn't have to. I didn't mind much; I liked cooking so to have someone enjoy it was good for me. I happened to talk to my school counselor on the phone and she said that me taking online classes would be good for my basics. When Mira registered, I went ahead and did it too with my scholarship. I tried sometimes to call my mom, but the answering machine still picked up. I just really gave up, I didn't know how else to say I apologize and for her to actually forgive me.

On a more lighter note, it was so funny to see Mira ignore Dave and for him to eat out of her hands. I told her that she could stop now, since he is a nice guy and he actually seems interested. They went out on a couple dates so far, must be nice to find a good guy. Me, on the other hand, besides taking care of Kit, nothing much has been going on. I've been talking to John sometimes on the phone. He's actually a pretty nice guy. He was funny, smart, and goofy as hell, but that wasn't where my head at. Unfortunately, my head was on Mark. I know it's insane and I should be locked up, but I couldn't help it. Staying longer with him has made me seen another part of him. He has gotten a little more calmer know and we could actually sit and talk to each other somewhat like we use to. He would go on the road and leave for a while, then he would call me when he gets in and I would stay up and wait for him, no matter how late. See,  
I am certifiable right now, but I can't say that I wasn't eating it up. I didn't want to think too much of it, I just thought we were good friends. That's not to say that I wasn't thinking about him and me. Oh, well I can still dream.

I had just put Kit to bed when Mira came in from he date with Dave. She made it in before midnight, not bad. Mira was smiling as she put her coat up in a dazy. I blinked a little at her, shaking my head.

"So, how was your date?" I asked.

"Wonderful, he took me to this nice Italian restaurant where and he kissed me. He finally full on kiss me."

"About time, you've been letting the man wait for like two weeks."

"No, I was going to do it again, but he grabbed me and kissed me. It was beyond words."

"Really? That's good. I was so close to going back to his hotel room, but I have to remember to take it slow."

"Did you become a 16 year old virgin prude and I missed it?" I joked blinked.

"No, I just really like him. You know how I always thought about him sexually and I made all those comments."

"How I remember countless nights of you talking about riding the animal." I said folding some of Kit's clothes.

"Yea, but with Dave. I actually know what it means to date someone and for him to like me. You know, I'm scared that I may be the only one."

"Why you say that?"

"I don't know, he's a famous guy that has beautiful women around him constantly, what if I'm not good enough for him."

"Oh my goodness, is this doubt I see in you?"

Mira sat down and sighed. Mira has always been the more confident one around me and knew that she could have any man she wanted. This is a first I have seen her this way and it was weird. I sat next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure Dave likes you very much, just be cautious. I know it will be great for you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. Now stop moping around and put on something sexy, you will be okay." She laughed.

"You know me so well."

"That's what I'm here for. Now go check on Kit for me." She smiled and got up.

I shook my head and went over to finish folding everything up. I heard the door and saw Mark come in rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh shit." He s aid throwing his bag down.

"Tough day at work, honey." I said shaking my head.

"Don't even start, there is so much shit going on with all these new people." He said heading to the kitchen.

"You usually call me before you come home."

"I know, I was just in a hurry."

"Well, I didn't get a chance to cook anything, I had just gotten all my books and stuff from school."

"How's Kit?"

"She's good, upstairs sleep. Mira just got back from her date. Has Dave said anything about Mira?"

"Oh don't do that. You will not put in the middle of this whole thing between Dave and Mira." He said heading to the couch.

"I mean if he has said anything so far as him liking her, not liking her, just wanna fuck, what?" Mark blinked at me.

"Didn't you just hear me say that I'm not becoming a part of this."

"I'm just trying to help out a friend, hell I wish someone would have told me something like that." I said as he sat down and I followed him.

"I feel like a damn gossiping female if I tell you anything." I shook my head.

"Sometimes it's good to gossip every once in awhile. Come on, what goes on in that secret society of guys?"

"There is no secret society and I'm not telling you anything."

"And they say men don't gossip as much as women." I rolled my eyes.

"What would you say if I told you that I was thinking about taking some days off.?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind much, this is your own house."

"The reason I ask is I know you are going to be starting school and you may need help since Mira is actually going to be on campus. Also, it gives me some time to relax."

"Is that sincerity coming out of you Mark?"

"Get the fuck out of here, you always making a big deal out of nothing." he said with a half smile.

"Oh come on, you are showing sincerity and you are acting like you care."

"I think you gone crazy." I started poking at his side.

"Admit it, Mark, you are being nice."

"I take it back. I take it all back and I'm going to work tomorrow." I laughed.

This is what we pretty much do I tease him or we crack jokes and it's at that point where Mark feels comfortable with me. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his lap to start tickling me. I was losing my breath laughing so hard.

"Okay, I give, I give just stopped." I was finally able to get out between laughs.

He finally stopped and I realized where I was. I was lying across his lap with his arms around me. I looked up at him feeling my face grow hot as his green orbs stared down at me. I bit down on my bottom lip having those visions of those countless sleepless nights due to those dreams. I shook my head, trying to get my head together.

"I think I ought to…" before I could get another word in, Mark pressed his lips to mine.

I moaned in shock as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I didn't want to feel that feeling of total bliss, because if I did I would get lost in it. I can't let myself go through this again, but my body was telling me something else. I grabbed the back of his head kissing him back, nipping and teasing his bottom lip.

"Nikki?" I heard coming from upstairs.

That was just what I needed. I quickly pulled away and got up pushing Mark away.

"Damn it!" I heard him; maybe I should have watched my arms.

"Yea, I think it's time for a feeding. Someone is getting fussy." Mira said at the top of the stairs.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I said to her and looked back at Mark, "Sorry about that."

"Yea, I'm just moving my eye back into the socket."

"Very funny, good night." I said heading to the stairs

"Nikki." I turned around and Mark was standing my the stairs, "We are going to have some problems."

"Oh no, don't do this. Why Mark?"

"Not what you think, but I always finish what I start, Kiddo." He said his eyes bearing down on me.


	8. Happy Birthday Mommy

I felt something on my nose, tickling it

_Hey everyone, I know it's been a long wait for this update and more. I've been having some trouble but now I'm trying to get back into it. It's hard since I can't update from work anymore, stupid blocks. Anyway, enjoy and more of Nothing Better, as well. _

Happy Birthday

I felt something on my nose, tickling it. I slapped it away not wanting to wake up no time soon. It was another long night with Kit. She is finally learning to sleep throughout the night, it just takes her awhile to actually get that way. I felt it again and opened my eyes to see Mira, smiling at me.

"It's too early for this." I grumbled.

"It can't be too early for your birthday." She said and looked at her with eyes wide open.

My birthday? Don't tell me I forgot my own birthday. With taking care of Kit and busy getting ready for school, I think honestly forgot.

"It is my birthday, isn't it?" I said sitting up.

"Yes it is, now wake up sleepy head. I made breakfast for you downstairs."

"You made it?" I said my stomach instantly getting queasy.

"I watched you long enough; I think I can handle it."

"Alright, well let me wash up and I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay, I'm so excited." She said hopping off the bed and going downstairs. Mira cooked for me? Now I don't want to say that she is a bad cook it's just that she's good in everything else but that. I looked down at Kit and she was sleeping peacefully. Well, at least one of us can get some rest.

It's been about a month since I kissed Mark. The mouth-watering kiss we share where he was going to finish what he started. What a crock of bull! I know I said that I didn't want to start anything with Mark but if you going to make promises at least back them up. He got me all excited for nothing, but what did I expect, for him to come into my room while I was in here with Kit. Doesn't matter, I was not worried about it too much. I have been talking to John more now. I wish it was easy for me to fall for him, but what was the point? It would probably end badly especially with him being on the road and such a hot commodity now days.

I went downstairs and saw the table set. She is such a sweet friend to at least try though. She had pancakes set out that looked a little burnt along with a few sausages and eggs. The sausages were small and it was just a few on the serving plate. Yes, she is so sweet for trying.

"Oh Mira, everything looks good." I said with a smile.

"Thank you. Dave had offered to help me with cooking but I told him I got this." She said sitting with me.

"Yea, but everyone could use a little back up lessons just to make everything is good. Plus, getting in the kitchen with a man is always a good thing."

"Oh, alright then **I'll **try it." I sat down ready to brace myself.

I saw Mark come down holding the paper with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Morning skunk and little bit."

"Good morning, what's up?" I said.

"Nothing, just waiting to see when they want me on the road." He looked at the table and he looked so confused, "Who cooked?"

"I did." Mira said proudly.

"Really?" she nodded, "I'm going to Denny's." he said turning back around.

"Mark, stop." I said getting up.

"What does that mean?" Mira asked.

"You can't cook." Mark said.

"It's just you are so gifted in other things that maybe cooking is not your thing yet. I mean the pancakes are a little burnt."

"You can't cook." Mark repeated.

"I just wanted to do something special for your birthday." she pouted.

"Today's your birthday?" Mark asked.

"Yea and I appreciate that Mira, but if you take me to the mall I will be as easily happy."

"Okay, well do we still want to eat?" Mira asked.

"How about this? I won't go to Denny's, **I'll **cook." Mark said.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Don't sound so shock." He said walking past me.

"But I already cooked." Mira whined.

"What part of you can't cook don't you get?" Mark said and Mira stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now children play nicely." I said laughing.

"Well fine, but don't say I didn't try." Mira said.

"And I love you for that." I said hugging her, "But don't do it again."

"Very funny, one day I'm going to learn how to cook."

"And until you do stay out of my kitchen." Mark said and I couldn't help but laugh with Mira.

"I'm going to change." She said going upstairs.

I sighed making my way over to Mark, "Happy birthday, little bit."

"Thank you. To tell you the truth I honestly forgot about it, not like I'm going to do much today."

"Why don't you go out with Mira?"

"I can't, I have a child."

"I have watched her before, little bit. I think I can handle her for a couple of hours."

"I don't know if Mira will be willing to go out."

"YES!! YES I WOULD!" she shouted coming downstairs.

"You will wake Kit." I said surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Oh well, yes I want to go out." she whispered.

"Well, I still don't know."

"Come on, do like we use to do: flirt with guys, have a little drink, dance till our feet are worn out."

"You have a man."

"Dave hasn't made any claims on me. We haven't even slept together; I don't think he even likes me like that. Wait, Mark you are his friend, aren't you?"

"Hell no skunk, I am not getting in the middle of this."

"I just want to ask if he has said anything about me."

"I am not getting in the middle. If he likes you, he likes you that's all there is to it."

"He showed you." I teased as she plopped into her seat, "What happened to I didn't want to sleep with him because I like him thing?"

"That was then, now I'm horny."

"I told you to take care of yourself."

"That's not working anymore because when he kisses me I get all tingly."

"Your two are way too comfortable around me." Mark said his back to us.

I started laughing, "You'll be okay, just be ready to be knocked out of the park. I'll be right back." I went upstairs to grab Kit. I didn't want the chance that she would eventually wake up.

I pulled her swing into the kitchen and set her down, "Hey sweetie, you miss your auntie Mira?" Mira said tickling her sides and she made a small smile clasping her hands together.

"Come on Chef Callaway, you have the food ready or what?" I asked.

"Are you honestly rushing me?"

"Get those dead buns in gear."

"Just for that no birthday present." I gasped and went over to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Oh no, I want my gift please." I whined and he put one of his arms behind me to envelope me in a hug.

"I'll think about it, perfection takes time."

"But starvation doesn't." I smiled.

"Oh, don't they look cute, Kit like an old married couple." Mira teased and I looked over at her.

"I told you about drinking before noon." I said pointing at her pushing away from his warm body.

"Well, Dave called and he said that he's willing to go and he's going to bring someone. You have to promise to wear whatever I pick out."

"Now, I'm frightened."

"All the vital parts would be covered, you have to promise."

"Alright, I'll do the stupid promise."

"Great. I already have it; I just want to straighten your hair."

After breakfast, I sat in the living on the computer with Kit's little swing next to me. She was gnawing her little teddy bear as I finished up the rest of the financial aid stuff with school. Only two more weeks left of summer.

"So, are you all set?" I jumped hearing Mark behind me.

"Yea, I am. The books are coming soon."

"Good, now are you going to be okay to leave me alone with Kit?"

"GOD, Mark I left her alone with you before, no problem with doing it again."

"Hey little angel." He said turning his attention to Kit.

She happily grinned and lifted her hands to him, of course she would like him too. He picked her up walking around with her.

"Don't do that you'll spoil her. Now, where's my present?"

"You will get it."

"I didn't even know you knew my birthday."

"I remembered because of last year, Curtis got you that genuine Harley jacket. I ordered it for him."

"I love that jacket. Good pick by the way."

"So, are you going to get drunk and crazy?"

"Please, I have a child at home, I can't afford that."

"Go have fun, alright." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

Oh that tingly touch, now I see what Mira was talking about. Even when he came behind me and I felt his breath on the back of my neck, it sent shockwaves down my body and rested to one spot. Oh yes, I am definitely feeling the itch. I sighed and moved away back to the computer.

"Did you get me the Harley hat?"

"Nice try but no."

"Well I already know what I want from the Harley store."

"I didn't know that you were such a bike fan. I am I like real motorcycle not those pussy Italian made crap, but this is my preference. Even thought I never rode one before."

"You never rode a motorcycle before?" I shook my head, "Alright well we are going to fix that." Kit laid her head on his chest.

"Well, anyway I better get upstairs and get myself mentally ready for whatever Mira is making me wear." I said taking Kit from him.

"All right kiddo." he said tucking a fallen strand of hair behind my ears looking at me. I let out a sigh gazing into his eyes. Oh man, that tingly feeling, yea I got to go.

Feet move, "Well, I'llsee you later." I said quickly walking to the stairs.

Damn it, Mark thought berating himself. He has been trying to fight that little part of him that wanted that girl. Every time she touched him, she smiled, or when he smelled her perfume it was like he was walking around with a forever hard on. He had to get this under control and fast.


End file.
